1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for charging energy storage elements in general, and in particular to an apparatus for wirelessly charging energy storage elements within electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Near-field inductive wireless power transfer is one method for chronically delivering power to electronic devices that are otherwise difficult to interface with using direct wired connections. Those electronic devices include implanted medical devices, radio frequency identification (RFID) products, non-contact semiconductor testers, etc.
Providing an energy storage element, such as a rechargeable battery, within the above-mentioned electronic device can be a favorable alternative to chronic wireless power delivery. For example, a patient implanted with a medical device will be benefited greatly from both aesthetic and usability perspectives if the implanted medical device has a built-in rechargeable battery that eliminates the need for a semi-permanent external power source because the patient can retain the functionalities of the implanted medical device even when the patient is performing tasks such as taking a shower or going for a swim, which are generally not conducive to wearing an external power source for delivering power to the implanted medical device. However, the size of a rechargeable battery within a medical implant device is somewhat limited, so charging must be performed frequently and the time to charge the rechargeable battery can be somewhat lengthy.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved apparatus for wirelessly charging an energy storage element located within electronic devices in a rapid manner.